


Only To Be - Another Story

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [127]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Another take on 'Only To Be' - Beginning is the same
Relationships: Dream/Error, Nightmare/Dream, Nightmare/Error, Reaper/Geno
Series: tales of the unexpected [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Error huffs as he glancing around the rotting universe; the Gloom and Doom Boys were all on edge, however, he was rather relaxed, just standing next to Nightmare.

According to them, they had been attacked by an unknown foe for the last few weeks - Nightmare had called upon Error for aid after Horror came back moments away from dusting - the glitch was not happy to be dragged away from his home, there was a new timeline to his favourite AU and it wanted to know what happens next.

Error growls lightly; this was not his style at all.

Error liked to gather all information about an enemy before seeking them out for battle.

With a glitchy sigh, he studies his surroundings more carefully, trying to get into the mood - the dark Sanses were in the forest of Snowdin. If this new foe was giving the Gloom and Doom Boys a bad time, then it meant the attacker was overly strong. But it seemed they liked to take the dark skeletons on when they were alone.

So they had Killer enter the 170609 Universe by himself and wait - it took five days but he was drawn into battle. And he called for help. Every fighter in waiting of Nightmare came. The attacker fled.

Nightmare and Error were keeping a socket on the AU's access code - making sure that they did not leave the world. If they did, then the two strongest would have a lock on them.

Error and Nightmare stood in the clearing, surrounded by tall dead trees. Killer kept close to the shadows of the trees nearby the two strongest, overwatching Nightmare. Dust was walking in slow circles a little from where Killer hid, bones at the ready he was mumbling to himself or his unseen brother, it was not clear. A few steps away from Dust, was Yan Blue, eyeing up a flower for some reason, with a creepy smile on his jaws. Horror on the other side of Yan Blue, he had his axe out, his bloody eye glowing brightly as he dreams of revenge. Cross was standing on Error's side, like Killer he was watching his back.

While not much was known, one thing was clear, the attacker went for the strongest first; meaning either Error or Nightmare were the ones they would for.

Doctor, Rotten and his brother, stayed at Nightmare's Manor- it was standard for them to always leave a couple of fighters behind just in case. And... Doctor rarely left his labs.

Error was about to call it off and return home when soft sorrowful laughter came from nowhere and everywhere.

The skeletons all readied themselves.

A bright light flashes above them, flickering on and off with three different colours, red, yellow and green; forcing them to shield their eye sockets. When it stops they blink and quickly gaze around.

Standing in front of them was a Chara.

  
"*know where this chara is from?" Nightmare hisses at Error; Error shook his skull.

"*must be a new one." Error answers back, his voice glitching up and down, bringing his hands up and letting his fingers slide at his orbits, "that rainbow moron has been on a roll lately. making them faster than i can destroy."

Nightmare made an angry bubbling sound and stares at the Chara; they had the normal green and yellow colour theme for clothing; however it came in the form of a long flowing silky dress- they had a golden tiara on top of their head, with a red SOUL shape in the centre. It was clearly a female Chara since she was older and had the features of a blooming young woman.

She had her eyes closed, her hands in front of her chest in silent prayer.

"Creatures of darkness. I shall rid the worlds of your evils." Chara spoke these words as she slowly opens her eyes, revealing the glittering red eyes.

All skeletons start stalking towards her when she spread out her arms and her SOUL came out of her chest- it looked like a red crystal, rather than a normal SOUL. She spoke a few words that held no meaning and it shone with a hot white light that overtook all the skeletons.

Error grits his teeth hard as his SOUL began to burn painfully. Suddenly his shard of a SOUL was in front of his chest, pulsing rapidly.

Then he watched as his SOUL's essence starts to come from his little shard - he blacks out when it gets removed.

Error blinks.

The pain was still there.

Then was an unworldly scream coming from beside him; turning to the noise he sees his own glitching form, wiggling on the cold hard ground of the forest's dirty floor - he watches himself clawing at his ribs, gasping in agony between the screams.

Hovering over the chest was his tiny shard filled with ERROR signs; overlapping that was a half and half monster and human's SOUL essence. However, it could not fit inside the small SOUL container. The essence did not last long and flares out before fading, the glitchy body falls silent.

... Error could only watch as his shard creaks loudly- followed by his body crumbling into black ones and zeros, leaving behind only his blue scarf.

Error stares at where his body once lay... he then turns to gaze at the SOUL in front of himself - it was the shape of an apple, his SOUL's essences, the same shape as the shard was whirling within. The rest of the SOUL container was empty and he could see his essences moving outwards, thinning as if being watered down.

That was why it was so painful.

It was then he realizes that no one had said a word for a while.

A noise made him turn, he sees Killer walking towards him, staring in horror at where his body once was. Error looks towards the killer's chest. The normally red round SOUL was pure black, wiggling with the muck and ooze that was the bad apple's curse.

Suddenly Killer fell to his knees, coughing out tar-like ooze - as he looks up he sees at Error. The shock on his face as it began to be overcome with black muck was clear he did not know what was happening yet.

Error turns to the Chara. She was looking just as a shock about the whole display.

"*i shall kill you." Dust hisses out, he leaps forward, rushing towards the human. Black tears came pouring from his sockets as he went.

Error knew who that was, the SOUL in front was starting to twist and turn to form a round shape.

Yandere Blue joined in, laughing madly as he summons purple bones from the ground - this was Dust. Horror had hurried over, standing above where Error once was, crying loudly about his dear friend. Cross grabs the axe from 'Horror's' hands and runs to join the battle.

"*yan blue... that was cross." Error said shocked at his tone of voice, it was soft, calm and surprisingly gently, he had already guessed what had happened, "i'm error."

The true Yan Blue in Horror's bones looks up at his voice, blinking for a moment. Suddenly he had a bone in his hands, looking ready to kill.

"*WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Yan Blue screams out in Horror's voice, he was about to go at him when Nightmare in Killer's bones came to stand behind him.

A black oily tentacle came around his middle; Error felt that he was in no danger...yet Nightmare's ooze had completely overtaken Killer's body.

"*i already told ya. i'm error." Error said loudly, he turns to look towards the battle, the Chara was doing well to keep out of death's way. However, there were deep cuts on her legs that were bleeding heavily, "nightmare. ya better do somethin about that before they kill her. we might not be able to go back to our bodies with her dead."

"*stop!" Nightmare roars loudly, surprising Error by listening to him right away, "capture her alive! bring her to me!"

The pattern of battle completely changed in those few seconds.

Error sighs deeply. He knew it was Game Over for him. Since he and Cross had no RESETs - he could not survive without a body or SOUL container.

He glances down at his hands and blinks at the pure white bones. He frowns, he had thought they would be covered in muck too. But no, they were so white and clean, that they would put normal skeleton bones or even his Anti-Void, to shame. They also seemed to glow light the silvery moonlight.

"*SHE GETTING AWAY!" Came Horror's dark voice, it sounded odd with Yan Blue's tone.

"*error. return to the manor." Nightmare demands as he began moving, "inform professor what has happened... and stay there."

"*won't ya need me?" Error asks with a deep frown, he crosses his arms over his chest, not really wanting to do what Nightmare told him.

"*no. now go." Nightmare said darkly, his deformed voice was still the same as before. Nightmare turns into a black puddle and vanishes within.

Error rolls his eyelights, turning he waves a hand and opens a dark glitchy portal... which was odd - his glitchy portals were normally white. Bending down he quickly grabs his blue scarf and goes through.

Error wanders through, coming into Professor's lab; the mad Sci Sans took one look at him and frowns deeply.

"*and who might ya be?" Professor asks places a file down on his table.

"*i might be error." Error snaps a reply, "the stupid thing nightmare asked me to help with destroyed my body. and now i'm stuck in nightmare's body."

"*nightmare's body?" Professor mumbles, gazing at him from head to toe, "and what of nightmare himself?"

"*he got stuck in killer's body." Error goes on, walking over to a chair and taking a seat, he grabs a hidden bar of chocolate -which he normally leaves around - and bites into it while explaining, "killer is in dust's. dust's is in yan blue's. yan is in horror and horror is in cross's. cross went into my body but died. then my body vanished."

"*well. that's interesting." Professor purrs out, looking pleased he found something new to play with, "i'm guessing nightmare wants me to find a way to return everyone to normal."

"*they're trying to catch the chara that did this." Error said with a heavy sigh, his voice was just so freaky at the moment without his glitching, "and i doubt i can survive this."

"*mmm. yes. without a body. ya dead. perhaps nightmare will be willing to share his body with you." Professor says thinking aloud, "like how cross and his chara have done."

Finishing off his chocolate the glitch in Nightmare's bones went over to the mirror Professor kept over on one side of the room- he had already seen his hands but wanted to see the rest of him.

Error blinks and the skeleton in the mirror blinks back; They had that strange white bones that gave off that off glow like moonlight, their eye lights were two kinds of purple. A dark purple at the bottom and a lighter at the top, which formed a crescent moon.

The black clothes Nightmare wears only served to make the white seem whiter.

There was no sign of glitching, no lags- Error's realizes his sight was great.

"*the only thing that's me seems to be the data transfer." Error said aloud, listening to his own strange voice, "or my soul essence."

"*i need some samples." Professor told coming over with a large box, he places it down and takes out some large needles- Error backs out at the sight of them, "don't like needles? well. i don't blame ya with i'm gonna stick them. but i won't do it while you're awake my queen."

Error rolls his eyelights at the nickname.

The former glitch went over to the bed and lays down, soon Professor was leaning over him with a jar of red dust- this was something that made any monster sleep right away. Professor threw some into his face and it did not take long before his sockets closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Error woke up to a lot of noise.

Blinking he sat up and felt his body, something was very wrong; his body was not in pain at all, but his SOUL, it was causing a lot of pain- then he remembered.

Turning his skull he sees Nightmare in Killer's bones staring at him. A deep frown on his features.

"*professor has results." Nightmare told him standing up and walking away.

Error rolls over to get out of bed and fell on the floor with a thump- he was so used to his body lagging he had overjumped the roll.

Nightmare's feet suddenly came into view, he was helped to his feet.

"*i'm okay." Error told him pulling his arm away, he was shocked that he did not care that he was being touched.

Together the pair wandered away from the beds, out of the room and towards the 'living room' of the labs. Error saw that everyone was there, all sitting around a wide rounded coffee table that was in the centre of many sofas. Well, not everyone was there... Cross was not... because he died in Error's bones.

"*greetings my queen." Professor says a little grimly, he looked a little down by something.

"*i'm gonna die right." Error says as he took a seat next to Yan Blue who was in Horror's bones.

"*well... there's a chance you can live." Professor explains and waits for Nightmare to sit down before continuing, "i have learnt a great many things about this subject of you and nightmare."

A long pause. Everyone was silent, and Nightmare was glaring- so Error guessed that he already knew and the others did not.

"*oh? and what did you discover?" Error questions with a bit of bite to his tone, it was so odd that his voice was doing what he wanted it to do.

"*firstly nightmare." Professor went on, not caring for the manner he was being spoken to in, "did ya all know that nightmare has ninety-nine souls?"

Silence fell upon them all.

"*what?" Came Dust voice but the low tone spoke was clearly Killer.

"*there was a hundred apples." Nightmare said to them with a heavy sigh, "i ate all but one. which dream managed to get a hold of. i have one main soul... and ninety-eight other ones..."

"*which are actually the darkness that surrounds his bones." Professor continues on from there, "its like soul essences. many of them. all linked to one apple shape soul container which could not hold that many."

They stared over at Nightmare, or rather the darkness that oozes around his bones.

"*and error's soul essence is too small." Professor said pointing to Error's ribs, "bring ya soul out please."

Error frowns but did what was asked- a black apple-shaped SOUL container appears, it was a slightly bigger size than a normal monster SOUL, within it was a small piece white glitching SOUL essence that seemed to swirl around the container trying to fill it.

"*i can help with this." Professor quickly says when he sees the panic starting to form.

"*ya can help by killing me." Error growls loudly, "problem solved."

"*no." Nightmare snaps at him, "professor has another idea."

"*i know how to restore nightmare to his body." Professor went on, glancing around at the Gloom and Doom Boys, before his gaze returns to Error, "however. the souls will become like soulings. the darkness will be left behind too. but will change into a different form of magic."

"*i want to know how ya know all this?" Error questions with narrowed sockets, the purple eyelight flamed up with power.

"*i study souls for a living. remember." Professor says sweetly with a bright smile, then he went serious once more, "the thing is. nightmare won't return. he will be reborn in their souls."

"*souls? not just one?" Error asked when no one said anything, they were all looking at each other in worry.

"*yes. souls. every one of those souls is nightmare. but once the go back. they will part into their own container and become a souling." Professors explain with a heavy sigh, "however. ya gonna need a mate for them to be reborn. or else. ya just gonna have little soulings feeding off ya soul for all time."

Error glances over to Nightmare- he had been oddly silent for a while now.

"*and nightmare?" Error asked Professor with a growl, "if he's so many-"

"*most likely all will have nightmare's memories." Professor told him, seemingly knowing where he was going with this, "if they remember at all."

"*i can't brew ninety-nine soulings at once." Error says when he remembers skeletons only brew between two to nine at a time.

"*don't worry. they'll live through the brewings. because no one said ya had to be the mother." Professor says kindly, smiling now, he looks to the others, who looked at him opened jawed, "do ya lot have any questions?"

Killer turns to Nightmare, "*what going to happen to us? ya gonna become many shins."

Nightmare bows his skull.

"*i don't know." Nightmare admits with rage building in his voice, "i'm going to have to start from the nothing."

"*wait." Error suddenly spoke up, "nightmare has a second chance to grow up. do we want to take that away from him? he can have the childhood he wanted. free of hurt and pain."

Nightmare visible socket widens at these words.

"*so what do we do?" Dust hisses out now, "we're losing our leader! ya want to return to our home aus?"

"*why not?" Error told him in a bored manner, "i can force a reset and take away ya frisk's soul."

That made every one pause.

Yan Blue frowns deeply, he did not want to part from his mate Dere Orange, who was a Papyrus Swap from another Under Swap.

"*and i can switch ya mate with ya papyrus." Error continues on with a grin, "this kind of coding is nothing for me."

"*CAN YOU?" Came Rotten's dark voice from the shadows of the walls, the two fell swap brother were hiding there, "WHAT ABOUT US? OUR AU IS NOT SOMETHING WE WANT TO GO BACK TO!"

"*then stay here." Error answers with a huff, "this is still my universe i rebuilt for ya. i'm not suddenly gonna toss ya out if ya don't want to leave."

There was a few nods of skulls.

"*where will you raise me?" Nightmare questions in a dark low tone, making everyone look his way; they all looked sadden by his words, it was clear he was going to go with this and it felt oddly like he was dying to them.

"*here? or ya home au?" Error said with a deep frown, "also. do ya want to choose who ya want us ya mother?"

Nightmare utters something softly, making everyone lean in.

"*what?" Dust asks with a frown.

"*i said dream." Nightmare spat the name out like it was acid.

"*WHAT?!" Came the many voices of the different Sanses.


	3. Chapter 3

  
It had been over a year now and Error's 'new' SOUL was filled with black and white- the white being his own SOUL essence while the black were tiny little soulings all moving inside; thankfully the soulings kept his essence in place.

However, his essence has been growing and soon it would drew the soulings to the surface.

They needed a body.

Error glances down at his white hands, he still could not get over their glow even after all this time.

Quickly he puts his gloves back out- they too were white, but as white as Nightmare's original body, instead, it made the white cloth look pale grey.

Standing he went over to the gateway of Under Starlight, the universe Dream lived in.

Somehow he had to find Dream, become friends and mates, all while pretending to be a new Sans called Moonlight Knight- he wore traditional middle eastern style clothing that's completely white. There was a white cloth over the lower half of his skull and one upon his skull with a gold band holding it in place.

There was a round brooch that held a cape around him, it was pinned on his right side of his collarbone. The brooch was a navy in colour but had a white crescent shape moon to one side.

It had a white sash around his middle which held a short sword. Error was happy too, because looking down, the white cloth around his skull came out slightly, hiding his sockets from view. If Dream happened to look over, he could not see them.

Error had not realized at the time, but Nightmare was a lesser skeleton, which was a teen in human terms. And had to wait for both his essence to grow and his body to have a blasting.

It turned out that Nightmare did not realize because he did not grow like normal skeleton- with Error's essence with the bones, his code had moved closer to one.

"*ok. mr knight." The rabbit monster dressed in Classic Sans's clothes said with a lazy smile, "everything checks out. welcome to under starlight."

Error nods his skull and kept his sockets low, he held onto the fringe of the clothe over his skull, a habit he had gotten when he first tested the outfit out. His white boots clicked against the stone flooring as he enters through the main hub world.

The former glitch stares in shock at the many monsters had there moved around the large place. Surely he did not destroy all of these universes. Or rather, surely he was not this bad at his job that he failed to kill off this many.

'*no. there has to be other universes that came to an end.' Error thinks as he walks further inside, 'maybe there is another destroyer? i mean. i can't have ended this many... right?'

"*moonlight knight?" A Sans calls to him, turning he sees a Sans wearing a bright orange jacket, red shorts with black tennis shoes, "wow. that's a mouthful. hiya. i'm acid sans. i'm here to take ya to the housing cube. until ya find a place to live."

Error nods and follow behind- the Sans lead him to a blue bus that had many other Sanses and other monsters. All looked a little shell shocked.

"*everyone is a little freaked out over the new destoryer." Acid Sans explains sadly, "it was a surprise when the error retired and fresh_virus took his place as the new destroyer. ya must be shocked too. i hear its not a nice way to go."

Error says nothing and climbs onto the bus, he had written on his form that he had not spoken since Fresh_Virus had attacked his universe, eating it up before ending its existence.

Finding an empty seat, he flops down and looks out of the window. Again, surprised at the number of monsters and humans living here. He half remembers that most are saved by Core Frisk before Ink came along and started saving creatures.

'*would have been just fine if it stayed that way.' Error thinks with a light growl, as the bus starts moving, 'when it was just core and me silently fighting in the multiverse. things was so much easiler.'

Error leans back- he had to be careful. Nightmare had written a book, explaining all his powers and how that Dream was able to sense him. The brooch cancelled this out and he had to keep it close to his bones at all times. Thankfully, it still worked a few meters away, so he could take it off and put it on his bedside while he slept.

...sleeping was something else Error had to get used to. And eating. He was eating for all the little soulings. And thankfully, they ate emotions surroundings others as well as the food he intook.

Oddly enough, forty-nine of the soulings was golden and not black. Professor explained that these were the Golden Apples SOULs. The soulings would grow to have Dream's powers. The rest. Nightmare's. But all would have his memories if they ever got restored.

Another thing about his body that happened after the blasting, Error could sort of glitch again when stressed out. However, his glitching were white butterflies. Which had made no sense to him, until Professor told him that the butterfly was thought to be linked to dream worlds.

... Error did not question it any further.

The last thing he discovered was that he could still use his string, it took a while, but they came back... in different colours now; Blue, white, black, golden, purple and red. He used to know which string was used for what, even if they were all blue, but his strings had colours for the different things. It was strange.

Error's mind went to Cross.

The trainer came back to life. And he knew how.

Ink had somehow made a SAVEPOINT within Starlight, one that monsters with enough DETERMINATION could use. Those who use it will return to that point yet not in the past, they could not redo anything; they would lose not only anything they learnt but also their memories.

So they never really knew what killed them, unlike humans who could remember.

The Chara that had this to them was questioned and their universe destroyed. They seemed to be a new overpowered universe, so Error was glad they were gone. Double so, since they was a DU, a dimension universe. Which was a different way of saying a cross over from a different 'fandom' as the Voices called them.

Error blinks.

They had arrived at the housing place.

He had his work cut out for him if this place was ever going to work; Nightmare once told Error that Dream liked Cross and Cross liked Dream.

'*nightmare. why couldn't ya have chosen another monster?' Error thinks bitterly as he raises and follows the rest of the monsters out.


	4. Chapter 4

Error wanders down a large main street, holding a booklet in hand. It seems he was not the only one that wanted to join the Star Council, many others who seeks revenge all rushed over as soon as they were able and asked to join.

Only a few each year managed to get chosen to join.

'*how the hell am i meant to get close to dream?!' Error thought as he pauses in front of a bitty store... he was not surprised that one of these things were here, they were meant to help for recovers so that monsters would not Fall Down and dust.

The skeleton stares into the window, eyeing up the clothes that they sold there.

"*they just like the classic monsters." Error mumbles frowning at the blue jacket that was meant for a classic tales bitties.

Suddenly he felt something which made him startle and quickly gaze around, it was gone within seconds- the reason he was in this place was that it was said the Dream and his team came here at times.

There was a mall that many hang out in, just to enjoy themselves.

However... Error did not think that was Dream he was feeling.

It was something old and very familiar.

Turning he began walking down the street, making his way to that mall. Which would be his best bet to meeting Dream other than in the Star Council...

There was a huge crowd.

Even though Error could take touch now, he still hated to do so.

With a groan, he makes his way forward.

'*why are all these monsters here?' Error thinks as he easily pushes his way through, as well as sneakily using the shadow skills that Nightmare told him about in that book, so he would not touch anyone.

Soon he was inside, looking left and right at all the different stores, he could go to. Error knew what a mall was, but never wanted to go to one, for this reason alone. It was packed solid with monsters and humans.

They all walked past the stores, heading towards the centre of the large building, for some strange reason.

"*which level are they on?" Came a Sans's voice in a hard tone, turning he see what looked between a fell Sans and a lust Sans.

Error glares at the freak of natural and quickly starts to move on, then halts at the answer.

"*DREAM AND HIS FRIENDS ARE ON LEVEL FOUR!" Came another Sans's voice, glancing back he sees a swap Sans fell crossed with a dance Sans.

'*dream is here?' Error thinks to himself, both with joy and worry.

Quickly he moves on with the crowd, then he realized why they were all here.

They all wanted to meet Dream and beg him to be part of the Star Council, Star Team, Star Sanses or Star Warriors.

The former glitch went off to the centre where a large water fountain was, there were seats on all sides. He took a seat and frowns, everyone else had the same idea as he did. Everyone wanted to get to Dream and they knew how.

Suddenly that feeling returns. And it felt like it was coming closer to him.

Getting to his feet he began to walk towards the area where there was fewer monsters were. A half-empty pathway where there was hardly any monsters. Since all were coming in from the main entrance and it seemed the other ones were blocked.

Error stares at the guards turning monsters away from this point but letting them leave.

Then he spots a knitting store tucked away in the corner out of sight of the main hallway- he could not help himself and went over to them. The display held knitted jumpers and other bits of clothing items, with sheets of paper with the pattern on them, as well as stacks of yarn balls of many different sizes along the sides.

The feeling was getting nearer.

It seemed like it was right behind him now.

Slowly he turns, he felt like a human in one of those horror movies- he half thought it was going to see a bloody monster reaches for him-

There WAS a bloody monster reaching for him!

Error let out a scream and fell against the window hard, then slid down the glass and onto the floor.

"*tch. rude." Error hears a voice, looking pass the bloody creature he sees DEATH floating there with a white child in his arms. Then glances back to the thing that was kneeling down to him now, glaring deeply.

"*are you okay?" The bloody monster questions.

"*no!" Error hisses out loud, forgetting it was meant to keep silent, "ya scared me to death!"

The bloody monster blinks at those words then grin boldly, then laughs loudly. The grim reaper behind him was also snickering.

"*don't laugh!" Error snaps angrily at the bloody thing, making Reaper Sans stop to glare at him.

"*geno. let's leave this monster." Reaper said to him firmly, glaring at him hard still.

"*nonsense!" Geno told him looking back with a glare, "i know this sans."

"*ya do?" Reaper asks frowning, looking between the bloody glitch and the pure white skeleton, "ya both members of the white clothes club? can't i join too?" he tugs at his black robes, the child in his arms tugs at his own white jumper, "heh. guess ya can join them goth. i'm feeling left out now."

Geno held out a hand for him to take, it was then the Error realized that he had turned back around and was staring at him once more.

"*ya know me? i don't know you." Error told him as he refuses the hand and drags himself to his feet.

Reaper glares at his actions as Geno stare sadly down at his outstretched hand. The bloody glitch carefully rose to his feet.

"*heh. must be a reset. huh?" Geno says in a sad manner, "you don't remember me?"

"*should i?" Error asks looking him up and down, while his face was mostly hidden, his sockets was not and he did not hold back from staring at this monster in disgust.

Reaper looked ready to kill him.

"*i'm geno. death's mate." Geno told him in a kind way, but there was something underlining in that tone that made Error stay on edge- it was clear this was not someone to mess with, even without the added mention of being death's mate, "and this is our skully. goth."

The small child waves happily at him. Error gives him a dull glance behind looking back to the glitch, who was shaking now, perhaps angry at his lack of response to the child. Reaper did not hold back his dislike for him.

"*and what do you go by now?" Geno questions him with a interested expression, looking at him up and down now, "lit' bro."

"*'lit' bro'?" Both Error and Reaper says aloud in complete confusion- they stare at each other for a moment.

"*yes. we meet at a party. a giftmas party. many years ago." Geno continues on as the question did not hang in the air, then he glances at Reaper who had come to float beside him, "this was before you started joining those. he had left by then."

"*oh?" Reaper hums out looking at the skeleton in white, who had his bones covered apart from where the sockets were and then leaning in for a better look.

Error back up and tugs at the cloth on his skull, his spine hit against the glass.

"*we were really close." Geno went on to explain to them, nodding towards Error, "so close we started to call each other 'brother'. don't you remember?"

"*i don't. i'd think i'd remember meeting a bloody glitch like you." Error snaps out as he steps to one side, "and i'm moonlight knight sans. from moonlight tale. which took destroyed not long ago."

"*yes." Geno says with a nod, "fresh has taken over from... the destroyer."

"*that's a long name." Reaper said with a snort, "i'm just gonna call ya knight."

"*there's already a 'knight sans'." Error points out quickly- that sounded to much like 'night' for his liking.

"*yeah. but we don't know him." Geno told him kindly, "the fells sans are mostly called 'fell' by close friends. but when they are in a group. they are called by another name."

"*whatever. i'm leaving." Error told them frowning at him, he turns his back on them a hurries into the knitting store. The door opened with a loud 'ding' sound, announcing him there.

The former ERROR wanders around the store wishing he could buy everything here.

A sudden joy sang out from his SOUL as he stares around at the- wait... Geno?

Error halts in his tracks.

The Geno character suddenly felt familiar.

That was that familiar tug, not Dream.

A loud 'ding' was heard, turning he sees Geno, his mate and their offspring.

Error frowns at them. Geno gives him a little wave.

"*geno? geno... geno. geno!" Error says the last bit loudly, as his memories of the bloody glitch resurfaced, "i know you!"

"*yay!" Geno says in an almost mocking way, but it was just a little cheer, "thank the stars for that. it makes things easier!"

"*'easier'?" Error question blinking at his older brother who once cared for him in the SAVE SCREEN.

"*yes. i just ask my mate if you could live with us." Geno explains with a smile, Reaper looked less than pleased, "you mentioned your au got destroyer not long ago right? then you ain't found a home yet."

Error blinks. He could not remember what had happened or said in the last ten minutes.

"*brother." Error said with a deep frown, he pauses for a moment, choosing his words carefully- he remembers Geno and he actually liked the bloody glitch, "while that's great and all... i can't. i'm trying to live a new life."

"*yes." Geno mumbles looking him up and down for a moment, almost like he had not heard most of what he had said, "i was wondering what happ- well. nevermind." the glitch suddenly change tones, and smiles at his mate, "let's call your brother and ask him to clean that guest room out."

"*geno. my love." Reaper says with an odd smile, "ya do realize he said 'no'."

"*yes. i realized. i just don't care." Geno told him with a sweet smile, "i've been chasing after this moron for a while. and now i finally have him. i ain't letting him go."

The grim reaper stares at his mate for a second, looking a little lost. Then sends a deadly glare towards Error, who returns it without fear.

"*bro. come here." Geno calls to him holding out his hand, it was then Error felt that joy rushes through him; this joy did not belong to him.

'*that's right. we used to be able to feel each other' emotions.' Error thinks as he walks forward, lifting a hand to meet the glitches. A small smile forms on Geno's jaws, 'and read which other minds- wait!'

Error suddenly pulls back, holding his hand to his chest like he had been burnt.

"*ya dumb glitch!" Error roars at him, only making Geno smile more, no doubt reading more of his mind.

"*hey now. that's rude." Reaper told him darkly, coming closer to him handing over Goth to Geno.

"*and ya can go away too!" Error snaps at the black-robed skeleton, he leans forward and placing both hands on the grim reaper's chest, pushing him back.

The ERROR in a nightmare's bones then storms away- he had felt his SOUL glitch for a moment when he touched the grim reaper. Then remembered that deadly touch the other skeleton had- he did a quick headcount of his soulings but all was there.

"*bro. are you ok?" Geno questions from behind him in a low voice, "i can't read all ya thoughts remember. only the surface ones. what do ya mean by 'soulings'?"

Error looked at him in fear for a moment, then glances back to a dazed-looking Reaper, then returned his gaze to his 'brother'. The first Genocide Sans, while Error was the second Genocide. Geno v.2.

"*seems like your memories are returning more." Geno says to his sweetly, "don't worry. come with us. i promise you a good future."

Error glances down.

Remembering the rage he felt when he left After Tale. Wanting to destroy it after they returned to the genocide routes once again. Feeling Geno had been right all along, he had tried to end the universe, only for Geno to stop him.

Then he left for the Anit-Void and never came back, only ever seeing Geno at a distance.

Error felt his brother's arms around him.

"*its ok bro. i'm here for you." Geno told him sweetly, gently placing his cheek against Error's cheek, not caring that he was wearing white too.

Another thing... Geno had gone mad when After Sans v.1 became Geno v.2. Replacing Geno v.2 in his mind as his brother... replacing Papyrus. For Geno's sanely, he allowed this.

Error grumbles under his breath, turning slightly he notices death's glare. Even the child was giving him a strange look.

"*brother." Error says pulling away, now covered in blood which he really did not care about, the number of times he returned to the Aint-Void covered in blood was laughable, "don't mother me. i have to look cool here!"

Geno blinks and then laughs loudly. Then linking arms with him, he leads him over to his mate, happily showing him off.

"*reaper. this is my little brother er-" Geno began, only to be cut off by Error.

"*brother! i've given my name! it's moonlight knight!" Error told them quickly, making Geno frown lightly, who then just shrugs.

"*yes... you have to tell me what happened to your old body," Geno says unlinking their arms and backing away slightly, looking him up and down.

"*later." Error hisses out, "i'll tell ya later."

Error looks over to the slient Reaper, who looked far from happy about this whole event. The former glitch sighs loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Error had been living with Geno, Reaper and their offspring Goth for a couple of months. And it was fine.

The only problem with the family of three was that all loved hugs. And Error did not.

He did not have the heart to push Geno and Goth away, and pushing Reaper away... he was sure that the black-robed skeleton loved him struggling.

Error had explained everything to Geno, who he thinks had told Reaper- because the couple of days after he had been intently watching him... he even thought the reaper had been watching him while being invisible but had no way to prove it.

The former glitch rolls over in his large bed, that was in his large bedroom. Reaper Sans was rich. And did not seem to understand the concept of holding back when it came to spoiling his family with money.

This might be due that Reaper had to express his love through gifts before meeting Geno. And Geno had been like a Classic Sans before, who would give up all for the sake of his brother's happiness, by surrounding him with things he wanted- so he never seem to notice.

Error who cared little for personal items and enjoyed a simple lifestyle really did not know who to handle this. So just smiled and thanked them. ... he did not mind... but what to do with all the junk he was given.

With a sigh, he sat up and dully stares at the brooch that was made for him so that Dream would not sense him. It was on the bedside table next to his knitting needles and a small pile of books.

Error had taken up reading aloud hoping that the nightmare soulings would hear him.

Glancing down at himself, he sees he was naked. Something he had taken up doing. Before he did not sleep at all but Nightmare's body loved to sleep and getting cosy was an important part of falling asleep for him, he discovered sleeping like this with just the sheets covering him, was nice, so did this often.

Error glances out the window, it was sunny and bright... it always seemed to be summer in the Under Starlight universe. Which Error hated, he liked to see different seasons when he went to different universes- having eternal summer was horrible.

The only thing he liked about the house was, that it was apart of the Star Council housing compound; which actually felt more like a prison to him- was that it was where Dream lived.

Dream liked in the main square of this place. ... but Error lived on the outskirts. It was just as hard to see the golden skeleton.

Error frowns. He really did not know how he was meant to make love with the skeleton once they went from friends to lovers... if they ever become friends- because once he sees the white bones of his brother, then he will know who he was.

Error was wondering if he should 'forget' to take his brooch with him for a shower and hope that Dream felt him enough to come to check this out.

Standing up while naked, Error stood there for a moment. Then with a heavy sigh, he marches away from the bed and then when he felt the brooch's reach fade, quickly spun around and rushed over to where it lay, grabbing it with both hands.

Then he continues his task with the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

'*wow.' Error thinks as he watches the Star Warriors and Star Guards rush from house to house, out of the window, 'they move fast. its only been an hour.'

"*bro?" Geno says sharply, turning he sees his 'brother' with his hands on his hips looking at him with a frown, "is this something to do with you?"

"*i forgot my brooch this morning." Error explains to him, then turns back to the window; Geno must have known he was lying, he could read some of his thoughts- the pair were training how not to since there was a couple of thoughts that brushed over Error's mind that made him wish he could delete from his mind.

"oh. here they come." Geno says over Error's shoulder, he quickly moves away.

There was a knock at the front door.

Geno went to answer it, with everyone's citizenship in hand.

Error glances down at Goth who was having fun with his toys, not a care in the world- a sudden scream made his magic flare up as he runs to the front door.

"*what's happening?!" Error shouts as the guards point their weapons at him for a moment.

"*that's my friend!" Geno snaps loudly at them, from behind a sea of healers, "and i told you! this is how i always am!"

"*the hell?!" Error snarls at them, moving towards his brother's voice, someone touches his leg, he glances down to see Goth holding onto him, looking worried, "geno? are ya alright?!"

"*fine bro!" Came Geno's voice from behind the monsters, "someone saw the blood and fainted."

"*are ya joking?!" Error asks in disbelief, blinking at the guards that were still searching the house, looking for the mucky mess that was Nightmare.

"CLEAR!" A voice barks from behind, turning he sees a dog monster coming down from the staircase, he had not even heard they go up over the noise.

Error bends down and takes Goth into his arms, watching the guards as they usher themselves out.

Soon Geno was visible and there was an Undyne looking through their citizenship papers. With a firm nod, she turns and leaves.

Then they were all just gone.

"*remind me never to leave my brooch behind again." Error says in a bitter tone.

"*bro. never leave your brooch behind again." Geno told him with a grin.

"*not now!" Error snaps at him, stamping his foot for the sake of it, making his brother laugh. Then walking over to the glitch, he hands over Goth, who quickly latches onto his mother.

"*stupid monsters who won't listen." Geno said with a sigh, "this is the reason why reaper joined the star council. because his own au wouldn't listen."

"*really. i was wondering why ya both was here." Error comments with interest, "can't ya just go to after tale to live?"

"*nah. i don't want to ruin their lives." Geno explains with a sad smile, turning with the child still in his arms, he heads to the kitchen, "want breakfast?"

"*sure." Error answers with a nod, then pause when he felt it.

The power of Dream.

It seemed that he had just portal here somewhere. And very close.

'*wait. didn't have dream new powerup. an illusion where he could conceal himself?' Error thought as he wanders through the house; Dream's power was coming from where Geno was, 'that's right. nightmare wrote it in his book. dream could completely hide. like reaper.'

Walking into the kitchen he felt Dream's power wash over him. Then soulings inside seemed to rejoice at the closest. He knew those golden eyes were on him.

The white covered skeleton took a seat and sat in silence at the breakfast table.

It seemed that Dream was studying Geno rather than him. Most likely because of the blood.

"*is everything ok?" Geno questions looking over his shoulder, trying to read his thoughts but quickly blocks him, "knight?"

Error blinks. Then remembers that Geno could see through certain codes. He must be able to see or sense that someone was here.

"*jus-" Error began but remembered that he was not meant to speak, which would have been written on his paperwork, 'forgot it. i've had enough of chasing dream.'

Error reaches for the cloth that covers his skull and takes it slowly off. Then he lowes the part around his jaws, it now hangs useless around his neck.

"*just surprised me." Error told him, Nightmare's silky voice float, "when they screamed. i thought something had happened to you. brother."

Geno smiles at him.

"*no worries bro. they were just morons." Geno told him with a grin, then smiles at his son and winks at him.

"*Morons!" Goth agrees loudly, raising his arms into the air like a cheer.

Error laughs out loud, the haunting sound fills the whole room- the former glitch could 'feel' the emotion coming off his 'brother' like waves.

Stopping, he frowns and glances around, pretending to be confused. Because it was clear that Dream had been testing him out.

"*bro?" Geno calls out, then he went over and places a meal in front of him, "everything ok?"

"*everything in fine." Error told him kindly, holding himself upheld with confidence, trying to act like how Nightmare had mentioned he used to be like in that book, "those monsters did have me worry. but. know this. i will be there whenever you need my dearest brother."

A wave of pain went throughout the air.

Error frowns a looks around again. Geno places another plate in front of Goth and his own place at the table.

The glitches began to eat as if they were not being watched.

Suddenly Reaper showed up, looking very grumpy.

On seeing Geno he went right over and gave him a big hug from behind.

"*reaper. i'm trying to eat." Geno snaps at him, hitting his mate lightly.

"*and i need to recharge," Reaper told him, holding him tightly, then gave a trail of kisses down his cheek and neck.

"*ugh." Error says loudly, gaining their attention, he stares at them with narrowed sockets, purple eyelights became dark, almost black, "please don't do that to my brother in front of me."

Reaper grins at him then mutter under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear, "*brother complex."

Geno snorts loudly, and quickly covers his mouth and nose since blood splatted out. Goth stares at the adults, not understanding but smiling at everyone laughing faces.

"*i do not have a brother complex!" Error hisses darkly, a black aura began to form behind around his form- he glares at Geno, "brother! it was not that funny."

"*it was funny!" Geno told him removing his hand, grinning boldly, "its funny because its true. you have a brother complex. admit it."

Error just glares as black forms behind him with his rage- it was not as Nightmare's tentacles from before. The new tentacles were no longer pieces of SOULs, but the pure power of darkness. They were blacker than black and had white dots everywhere, they always moved, flowing like water, raising like black smoke, and cast no shadows.

The Reaper lets out a mock gasp, Geno hugs onto him and makes a small cry. Goth copies his mother and father's actions, by jumping from his seat, crawling on Geno's lap and laughing while trying to act like he was scared.

"*the dark one raises again!" Reaper says in mock horror, he leans into Geno, "whatever shall we do!"

"*oh no! this is the end of us!" Geno cries out in a laughing manner while trying to keep the 'fear' in his voice- he hugs Goth to them, "spare my baby!"

"*brother!" Error snaps at the strange family, but their joking ways had him twitching as he tries not to laugh... and fails. That strange haunting laughter filled the room once more, "ya all so stupid."

The black that surrounds him vanishes from sight.

Error grins boldly and settles down into his seat... he did not remember when he even stood up.

"*so." Geno starts with a smile, "what are you doing today knight?"


	7. Chapter 7

Error had a stalker.

An invisible stalker that followed him most days.

It was Dream.

It had been almost two weeks since Dream had discovered him and was just... watching him.

Even the times he was taking a shower- that was not normal. The golden skeleton must be really scared he is suddenly going to become like the Cursed Nightmare... but the real Nightmare or Nightmares, there currently sleeping within him, waiting to be born.

One of the things Nightmare asked of him, was that Dream never found out that this happened. Wanting to even somehow become mates without Error never removing his clothes or let Dream think that he had lost his memory.

The 'lost memory' plan was most likely have to come into play.

Error turns the page, he was reading a lot more lately. The little nightmares within him sensed their 'brother' close and was trying to reach out for him, however, they were feeding off of Error's power, they did not have enough strength to call out with their SOULs like a fully grown SOUL.

Error readjusts his crescent moon style glasses, he had noticed his sight had been dropping lately. No doubt from the soulings draining him, so to save magic, his body was trying to cut back. And since he was used to being half-blind, his SOUL had taken it upon itself to remove the magic from this area.

Error blinks, lowers the book and rubs his sockets.

He had to change his glasses every month now, it was clear that he was going to go blind while carrying these. Which was a shame, he had liked having sight when he first joined this body.

"*bro?" Geno calls from the doorway, looking up he notices have misty everything was, "are you okay?"

"*brother." Error says with Nightmare's voice, he closes the book and rests it on his lap; the pair had mastered at not letting their thoughts show and now talked, "something is wrong."

"*oh?" Geno hums out walking nearer, when he came to sat next to the former destroyer, Error was able to see him in detail and but not just a blur of colour.

"*my vision is failing me." Error continues with a sigh, "i'm wondering if i should give up trying to save it with glasses and cover my sockets... however..."

"*...you can't read your beloved books while blindfolded." Geno finishes for him with a pained smile, they had been talking about this a lot lately- the bloody glitch's sight in his right socket comes and goes; one day he could wake up and it was there, the next, just gone.

"*yes. and what should i do?" Error questions with a heavy sigh, "i do not want to be a burden on you and your mate. you have a child to care for. caring for an ailing brother will put added stress on you and household. that you do not need."

Error watches Geno blink at him, then shaking his skull, he gives him a kind smile.

"*knight." Geno says in a gentle manner, he reaches over and places his hand over Error's hand, that rested on the book, "you are my brother. i love you. i'll be there for you whenever you need me. and you won't be a burden on us. you will never be a burden."

Error blinks, he could 'feel' Dream's movement around him- there was lots of different emotions coming from his 'brother', mostly negative emotions; such as dejection, dispirited, crestfallen, depression, disappointment, disheartened, discouraged, desolate, heavy-hearted, miserable, mournful, sorrowful...

It made Error's skull spin.

"*bro! are you ok?!" Geno cries out in front of him, he had both hands on his shoulders and was gripping him tightly, "you back with me? what happened? for a moment a through you had one of error's crashed."

"*i can not crash." Error snaps at him, sounding a lot like the cursed Nightmare for a second.

"*i don't know. it looked like one of error's crashes. you paused. and just. went offline." Geno tries to explain, he leans back but kept close to him, staring at him with worry in his visible socket.

"*i'm fine now. for a moment. i... felt something?" Error tries to think of the words to use, then glances around the room- Dream was still there, he seemed to be a lot nearer, almost touching him.

Error realizes what they had been saying. They rarely used the name 'Error' in fear that this house was bugged, so chose their words carefully now that they were speaking aloud with which other. ... Error had not told Geno about his new stalker, since he knew how overprotective his brother was of him. At times he was sure that the bloody glitch knew he was there, but did not know just what it was.

"*want to go to a doctor?" Geno asks him, standing up and reaching into his pocket, grabbing his phone and pulling it out, "i'm sure you'll get seen quickly. with reaper's statue. anyone is his household will get high health care. heh. you might even see sci."

"*... i do not like doctors." Error admits grimly, a dark mist builds around his form- Geno reaches down and snaps his shoulder.

"*none of that!" Geno told him firmly, glaring at him, "and you'll see one. even if i have to drag you there kicking and screaming."

Error hisses at him but calms at the sight of Geno's amused smile.

...

His brother really knew how to deal with him.

Error blinks when Geno rings up the doctors and felt Dream vanish.


	8. Chapter 8

Error sat on a comfortable chair, arms crossed, shoulders lowered and an epic pout on his features.

The former glitch did not actually think his dear brother would drag him here kicking and screaming... but he did.

They made kind of a sense too.

It got a little out of hand in the lobby, with someone saying that they should put him to sleep- keep only served to make him go more wild.

Error eyed up Sci Sans, who was lazily gazing through his paperwork.

Another thing he did not think would happen, Geno somehow managed to get Sci to see him, who normally dealt with higher-ups.

  
Suddenly he felt Dream, blinking Error glancing around.

The doors opened and the golden skeleton wonders in along with Ink and Blue.

"*Greetings!" Dream says kindly to him, "I am Dream the Guardian of our Multiverse! And Keeper of Positive Dreams! I heard you had a worry coming here, so I came to see if everything was well with you! Are you okay now? Mr Knight?"

Error blinks- Dream was smiling brightly, showing his best side to him. And he took note that he was acting as if he did not know who he was and not adding the fact that Ink and Blue had also came to see how he was...

"*...i'm fine now... thank you..." Error says a little unsure how to act with the daydreamer, he normally paid attention only to Ink and Blue while fighting, the golden skeleton had taken him by surprise a few times because of this.

"*Good! Good!" Dream said loudly beaming so bright his eyelights begun to flare with wisps of power; he turns to Ink and Blue, "My Friends, please wait outside, we do not all need to be comforting Mr Knight."

The pair turn and look at each other, then glance at the white bonded skeleton with interest, before leaving without a word. There was a hint of worry in their expression, it was clear that they were trusting in Dream's choice.

Once the doors closed, Dream went and took a seat right next to Error, like he was a mother or brother to him, waiting for news.

"*alright. knight. i'm gonna ask ya to remove all ya clothing." Sci told him firmly, he kept his expression natural.

"*what?!" Error says darkly as he unfolds his arms and placing them on the chair's arms, like he was ready to get up and pound him, instead he just goes glaring through the small opening for his sockets- to Sci Sans credit, he did not show any fear towards him, in fact, Error would not feel any emotion.

A hand rested upon his hand, glancing down, he sees Dream was holding his hand.

"*It is okay 'Night." Dream told him softly, a gentle smiling on his jaws along with a kind and understanding expression, "I am here for you."

Error blinks.

Those were the words Nightmare had wanted to hear so many centuries ago.

Even now, the former glitch could feel the little soulings stir at those words.

Error nods and sighs deeply, then summons the SOUL.

It came out fine, there was a hint of emotion from both of them.

The Apple shaped SOUL had a tiny piece of white hiding in the darkness. And the darkness was moving- within the SOUL container, ninety-nine little worm-like creatures wiggle around inside; they looked nothing like soulings.

"*something wrong." Error snaps at Sci Sans, who was staring at had the soulings.

Dream grips his hand tightly, Error let himself calm and relax.

This causes the golden skeleton to brighten.

"*Br- 'Night." Dream quickly corrects himself, "It is fine. We shall help you!"

"*thanks. but i'm fine." Error told him with a small smile, "this is normal for me. it has been like this since i woke up."

"*'Woke up'?" Dream questions lightly, leaning towards him.

"*when i woke up....i woke up in a strange universe." Error lies to his face without any guilt, "i was called moonlight knight sans... but i could not remember anything about my 'universe'."

Dream kept nodding, taking in this information readily and believing it without question.

"*I see. I understand." Dream mumbles to himself, he gaze a quick glance toward Sci Sans, "how long will this take?"

"*not long." Sci Sans answers him coming closer, staring at the wiggling 'worms' with narrowed sockets.

Dream looks back to Error, "*Do not fear 'Night! I shall be here for you every step of the way."

Error smiles at him.


	9. Chapter 9

It was shocking how easy it was to become Dream's mate.

Dream kept his word and kept coming around... and did not leave one day.

Error or 'Knight' as he now was known as, moved out of his 'brother' Geno's house, much to the bloody glitch's disappointment... to right next door and Dream moved in completely- which Reaper set up.

After a ten of years living together, Error built up the courage to ask Dream on a date. And surprisingly, he happily agreed.

After eight years of dating, Dream asked Error for them to get married. It shocked Error greatly but remembered that this was the plan all along.

Five after after Dream asked them to wed, they at last, got married. There was a grand celebration.

Three years later, Dream announced that he had started brewings. Error checked his soulings he held in his SOUL and discovered that five there missing. Two golden ones and three dark ones.

That was four years ago.

'Knight' and Dream had five little shins. All healthy.

Three the image of Nightmare. Two the image of Dream.

Knight watches in little shins following their mother around like ducklings. Skeletons do not brew again until their offspring first reach a lesser skeleton.

Knight realizes this is going to be a very lengthy process, but he was willing to wait.

Dream glancing over to him, smiling at him with pure joy.

Knight dared not tell him the truth- he knew that he was waiting for the day when Nightmare shone through. Even if he claimed to love Knight just how he was.

The strange thing was, the more Error tries to act like the Nightmare that Nightmare explained to him, the more he felt himself become this way.

It made Dream happy.

Making someone happy made him happy, so Knight did not seem way he should stop acting this way even when he finishes his task... and the truth was, he had fallen in love with the golden skeleton at some point.

"*Nightmare!" A cheerful voice calls to him, turning with a hum, he smiles to his mate, then frowns when he sees Dream looking surprised and holding his hands over his mouth.

"*something wrong?" Error-Knight-Nightmare asks with a soft smile.

Slowly those hands lowered.

"*No. We will be leaving soon." Dream says with a small smile, looking away from him, then gazes at the shins surrounding his legs.

Knight pushes himself off the tree he had been sitting against, standing up he closes the book he was reading.

"*okay. my dear mate." Knight says kindly, he had long since stopped wearing his protective wearing and now just tore whatever Dream picked out for him on the day... it was mostly dark colours, purple and blues.

Standing side by side the pair began walking along with their shins following behind.

All seemed well for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Knight frowns deeply.

Dream kept mentioning Dream Tale.

The ERROR within knew what his mate wanted from him; he wanted him to help RESET the universe.

But he could not... he was not the real Nightmare, even if he was inside him.

Knight sighs deeply, he was currently neck high in shins.

While the first brew had been five, as soon as they became lesser skeletons, Error went right for having the next lot. Which were only three. All nightmares, the dark soulings.

Dream did not seem to mind, he loved raising them. Loved having a large family.

Which was a good thing, because once these three began lesser skeletons, again Error went wanted to brew them again. And again, Dream was more than willing... a little too willing.

Nine soulings. Nine shins.

Eight dark souls. One golden one.

The former glitch tries to move, it was a little hard then his offspring had decided to pile upon him.

But he had pressing matters to think about.

Like Dream.

They had been together for a long time now and he liked to think that he knew him well enough to know something was wrong. However, if Dream had been acting from the beginning, then he might be able to tell.

Dream wanted his brother. Wanted Nightmare.

And he would do anything to keep him happy.

Even dating him.

Even marrying him.

Even having offspring with him.

In order that he might never lost him again...

It was a little disheartening.

Knight had put his all into this... the worry now, the remaining soulings felt his bad vibes and react negativtily- the former glitch wanted to give the little nightmares the best possible upbringing due to the fact his old friend never had that himself.

And they were all him, just split.

"*'Night." Dream's voice calls out, he turns his skull around.

Dream stood there looking at him in worry, he was pointing to his face.

Knight wiggling a hand free and ran a hand over his cheek. It came back with a black tear. This was not the same darkness as before, since they were the soulings within him.

No.

This was the power of hatred flowing within him. Bubbling up now his disquieting thoughts.

"*what is this?" Knight utters carefully, not wanting his mate to realize he knew, "paint?"

Dream sort of wobbled over to him, then leans over the single sofa, trying not to push against the shins; then he uses a handkerchief to wipe away at his cheeks.

"*What was you thinking before this happened?" Dream questions with a shaky tone, looking ready to cry now.

"*there are rumours." Knight says lifting his chins for his mate to wipe away the black that flowed from his sockets, "claiming that you do not love me. that you only became my mate because you wanted something from me."

Dream pauses then frowns deeply, he stares at him in the sockets.

"*I love you 'Night!" Dream told him firmly, "I chose to be with you. Because I fell in love with the you here and now! I do not know where you have heard these rumours. But no not listen to them!"

Knight nods at his words then smile.

"*yeah. what possible reason would you want from me." Knight says choosing his words carefully.

Dream gives him a pained smile, "*Even if there was a reason. It would not matter. As long as we are together. That is what matters."

And Error Knight felt he could believe those words. 


End file.
